One and The Same
by FeenuxFire
Summary: This is a based around the rules of the Riddick universe, where Jack was captured after the events of Dark Fury and before CoR. I'm ot too sure where the muses are taking me with this but be sure that the journey will be dark and sexy  please R and R
1. Chapter 1

She woke up to the sudden sensation of warmth near her body as she slept. The shifting of the air around her goose bumped skin made her body become stiff and held in the solid grip of fear. She could feel the pulse in her neck threatening to burst through her skin, as her heart rate became a primal drumming. Still and aware in the darkness, she strained her ears to tell her of what had snuck inside her holding cell. But all they could reveal was silence and the primal drumming inside her. The guards were all too happy in her reaction when they approached her cell door, the keys ringing out their arrival as they hung from their belts. The silence confirmed one thing. It was no guard.

She couldn't even recall exactly how long she had been in this place. It felt like forever due to the almost never-ending darkness that consumed every corner of the complex that she was now held in. There was no sun, no moon or stars. No ringing of a bell from a distant tower to greet in the coming dawn. It wasn't like New Mecca. New Mecca now seemed like a distant paradise, a Heaven in which she would never reach. The simple feeling of the warm breeze at night while Imam wished her goodnight from her bedroom door every night and the little chirping voice of Ziza in the morning waking her to the smell of breakfast.

How delicate and simple her life was with them. So full of life, it seemed to burst from every movement, every corner of that place. Now, the only corners that surround her were full of darkness and the cold. Bone achingly cold. She could just about move without her gasping in pain as the ice within her pinched and stabbed in response to movement. But she had noticed, in the brief moments where a light was turned on, that she couldn't see her own breath or find a surface covered in ice.

Another sudden shift in the air around her brought her back into focus as she felt the warmth close in on her. Ignoring the cold as it tore through her body, she rolled across the floor she had come to sleep on since she had arrived and slammed herself into the first solid surface she could find. Her cell was bare, with only a drain in a corner she could squat over when she needed to. Her nose told her that she was lucky enough to have moved herself to the opposite side of the room to the drain.

Trying to keep her ragged breathing steady she moved herself up onto her toes, back flat against the wall and her arms groping the surface around her trying to navigate. Her body screamed in icy pain but the adrenaline now running through her system was keeping the edge of it all at bay. She strained her eyes so much with effort to penetrate the darkness that they actually hurt and she had to squeeze them shut to stop the pain. It was then that she heard it. A deep growl, long and purposefully pronounced. It had been years since she had heard a rumble like that. It always made her think of a storm just before it was about to break into rain.

Too scared to believe her own senses, she believed that her mind had finally started to give way. The trauma had smashed its way through whatever walls she had hurriedly placed to protect what she could. In the first time in what felt like days, she licked her cracked lips and spoke out in a shaky voice "You're not real". She waited. Silence seemed to have returned as the darkness lost its voice until she heard footsteps…boot steps. Long slow strides, each echo of a solid step ringing through the world of shadows like a crack of thunder.

For a long pause she stood paralysed by her own mind as her body screamed for her to move. It wasn't until she felt the air around her become warm again that her body regained control and she jolted sideways along the wall, her back sliding against the rough surface. She acted too late as a powerful hand grabbed her as if she were a doll and pulled. Pulled her into the darkness, away from the security of the wall, away from any kind of solid mass to make her feel safe.

The warmth surrounded her, powerful limbs engulfed her and she felt the thumping of a great drum against her cheek. Steady, slow rhythm. It was hypnotic and she fought against the sound. The smell of earth and musk filled her lungs quickly and she whimpered as reality and fantasy, hope and despair crashed into each other. It was more painful then she imagined it would be. Above her, a storm rumbled into the crown of her head. "I'm real. Let's go".

He led her by the hand acting as her eyes as they walked through the dark. Her bare feet slapping against metal grating and on occasion what felt like warm water. It didn't take long before she grew tired. She had barely been fed since she had been taken and the cold was rushing back over her again. In fact, it was coming back with a vengeance; worse then she had ever felt. She gripped her chest with her free hand and tried to breathe but found herself gasping. Her cry came out stuttered "Ri…Ri….Riddick". She felt his pull stop immediately and as she dropped to her knees, he had rushed in. Again, she felt his warmth as she was lifted into the air. The drumming steady and hypnotic against her ear as he held her in his arms.

She closed her eyes as the cold pulled her into a dreamless sleep. The sound of pounding boots on metal never made it to her ears and the hypnotic drumming that lulled her away from him had turned into a crescendo.

…………………………….

He ran as fast as he could the moment he got her into his arms. He could feel her trembling and her breathing struggled as it rasped past her lips. His eyes saw her eyes rolled back and her head flopped away for his chest. He jerked her up, so that she was curled inward to his massive torso and started to run. He ran past the rest of the dead guards, their blood dripping through the metal flooring. They were easy to take out once he had removed their radio operator from the control booth below.

This place was too cheaply run to have bothered on computer systems. If they had been more worried over their security instead of their pockets they would have had a chance. Manual systems always had a flaw and the flaw turned out to have a pulse and an artery he could cut. With no eyes to watch over them, the guards fell one at a time in silence. Even with their night vision goggles, once removed, they were as terrified and as weak as Jack.

After coming to the end of the walkway, he took a sharp right turn into a hallway and through the electronic doors he had wedged open with the plasma rifle of one of the guards he had killed. The first and only light ahead was the elevators that would take them both to the underground docks. The small cargo ship he had "borrowed" from a not-too-willing captain would be waiting to take them back to New Mecca. But before then, he would have to deal with Jack.

The elevator doors closed in on them and started to descend quickly. The lights were dimmed and red thanks to the blood spatter on the ceiling from another warm body made cold at the docks. He didn't need to use his goggles. He took the time waiting to move his hands so that he could just catch a small flicker of a beat in her chest. He realised now where the money had gone. Not for laser beams or automated systems. Bio-chains. Expensive but the most effective way in controlling a prisoner.

A person would be injected with a concoction of nanites, programmed in bringing the host to the brink of shock my manipulating the electrical signals in the spinal chord and brain. A magnetic field surrounding a cell would send a signal to the machines if the prisoner were to come out of range giving a kill command. Execution was by sending the person into shock, leading to coma and death.

The problem with the system was that it was expensive and was shut down due to its "inhuman methods of control". Like something as small as human rights could stop its use. The last reason was that in some subjects with strong anti-bodies, the nanites were rejected and processed out of the host but this was very rare. Jack's body seemed to be unable to save itself this way. Riddick's mind raced to figure out a way to save her. There was no guarantee that returning her to her cell would stop the process leaving him with only one option. Cryo-sleep wouldn't stop the process but it would slow it down enough for him to flush the bio-chains out of her system using the life support systems.

As he approached the rear of the ship, he yelled out "Open rear access!" and the cargo doors opened so that his manic run to save a life would not be delayed. He had enough time already to learn the layout of the ship and within seconds he was in the small medical bay. The two cryo-chambers were open, waiting like hungry mouths to be fed. Throwing whatever little manners he had to the wind, he laid Jack down inside the nearest chamber and ripped her dirt covered shirt open exposing her chest.

Her breathing was shallow and her skin was looking even paler then he had remembered it to be. Working swiftly, he placed the electronic pads on her that would send information to the medical computer and then locked in the cuffs that would feed her the liquids to sustain her while flushing out the nanites. He shut the chamber and stepped back as the cryo chamber sealed itself with a long hiss and gas surrounded the resting figure.

Looking over to the monitor, it showed that Jack's heart rate had dropped to 42 beats per minute and that brain activity was being detected at a minimal level. Just enough to give signals for the lungs to expand and for her heart to continue to beat among other basic functions. He took a moment to watch her through the glass, her head lulled to one side exposing her neck and her hair had grown to medium length showing dark brown waves. Her chest he now noticed was covered in bruises around the collar bones. As if she had been pinned down on her back.

His eyes moved lower and saw that her exposed nipples had turned hard from the cold inside the chamber. Only a moment he had gazed at her still form before catching himself. Embarrassed and angry for having even looked at her vulnerability, he took a final glance at the monitors and left to fly them both to a safe distance.


	2. One and The Same  Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The criers on the tower were calling for the people of New Mecca to come to worship. Imam had insisted that his family go without him, even when Ziza had asked so sweetly he still refused. When he was left alone, he dug into his pocket and pulled out the beads he had used so many times when danger or fear gripped him. Now, in this moment it was fear for the safe return of his adopted daughter. As the beads slipped between his fingertips, he walked up the stairs to her room and stood in the doorway, gazing.

He could still remember the screaming from that night. The men who came into his home with their guns and their chains, standing over him and his wife in their bed while Jack screamed for Ziza to run. He remembered how a voice, cocky and arrogant laughed and simply said "Let her go to her folks, she can't do 'nothing". Then a blur of movement and Ziza had ran into their room and leapt onto the bed, into the embrace of her parents. Her tear stained face wetting his hands as he tried to calm her.

"Please, what do you want? Leave the child alone, she has done nothing!" His voice came out shakier then he had wanted it to. But then what else could he do. He could only prey that they would listen to reason. The screams continued but they had words to them. "Get the fuck off me! Get off me!!" A loud thud was heard, like something heavy was thrown against a wall and Jack's voice had stopped sounding. A man quickly came into the room to join the others.

"We have her Toombs, let's go". The second man who was being addressed as Toombs said in a very formal and polite fashion "Thank you for your time and we're very sorry for the inconvenience". He laughed once more as the rest of the men left. Imam counted eight in total. As Toombs left he quickly yelled out "Tell Riddick we dropped by". As soon as silence had regained its hold over the house, Imam had jumped out of bed and ran to the room down the hall. The bed sheets had been torn from the bed and were lying on the floor. The small lantern that would have a night-light burning inside had been smashed and laid on the other side of the room.

The night table next to the bed had been splintered into nothing more then firewood and blood drizzled over the remains and splattered on the wall behind it. He dared not step inside the room. If he did, he may not wake to find this all just a bad dream. After a few moments, he left and ran to the cupboard under the stairs. Kneeling, he removed some of the floorboards before reaching into the darkness and removing a small leather pouch. Inside, there was a small transmitter. Flicking the transmitter on, he steadied his voice and said "I am requesting a bounty hunter by the name of Johns. I am his client in New Mecca and I am in need of an update".

As soon as the last sound passed his lips, he switched the device off and returned it to its hiding place. All he could do now was secure his family and hope that Riddick would hear the transmission. A sudden creak of an opening door behind him made Imam spring up from his crouched position only to find that it were his neighbours coming to his aid. They had obviously heard Jack's cries. For the rest of that night, he spent it recalling the events to his friends of what had happened leaving out the finer details such as Riddick's name

Ziza refused to sleep alone after that night and spent what little hours she had sleeping in the grip of nightmares. But whenever he asked her what was troubling her she always placed a brave face. She knew already that the safety of Jack was much more important then her nightmares and would always have a smile on her face in the mornings. After the 3rd night, when his wife had taken the child to market, there was a letter left at his door. Seeing there was no one around, he opened it to find a note that simply said "I'm on the job – Johns".

"Father?" a sweet angelic voice had pulled Imam out of his thoughts to find his daughter looking up at him with large wondering eyes. He had to learn by example and smiled to his daughter saying "I'm alright Little One." Ziza simply smiled, knowing exactly what her father meant. "Father, will Jack be home soon?" He knelt down and pulled her into an embrace saying "She will try and so will he".

……………………….

He wasn't able to find anything that indicated where Toombs would be. It didn't make any sense for that piece of shit to grab Jack and leave a big sign saying "Come and get me" and then vanish. "What game are you playing now Toombs" he growled to himself. The questions that bothered him about this whole thing made his headache and his blood boil. He smelled trouble. A trap in which Jack was obviously bait and yet he managed to get her out and get away. Something wasn't right here. It was all too easy.

Either that or Toombs finally took one too many knocks to that thick skull of his. A soft bleep pulled him away from his thoughts of Toombs and placed them onto Jack. The medical computer had just alerted him that the subject in cryo-status was improving. Riddick tapped an acknowledgment to the computer before getting back to plotting a course back to New Mecca. Then it hit him. Toombs hadn't shown all this time. He wasn't waiting for him at the slam with Jack on the end of a gun; he wasn't waiting in orbit of the planet the slam was based. So he would wait for him either on the flight path back to New Mecca or outside Imam's home.

"You were hoping for my guard to be down after I rescued the kid. Hm. Nice try Toombs…" and with that, Riddick changed course entirely "…but your gonna have to do a lot better then that." Instead of direct flight to New Mecca, the ship started to turn and fly in the opposite direction of the planet, moving them further away from safety.

Inside the medical bay, a pair of eyes stirred and drowsily flickered open. They focused on the warped reflection of her body on the glass of the tube. She no longer felt as cold as she did, just drugged. Her breath thundered in her ears loudly making her brain ache along with a nauseating sensation that seemed to reach to the very edges of her core. Trying to move her right arm caused a burning sensation. She recognised the culprit as an I.V cuff strapped to her forearm

"A Cryo-chamber" she thought as realisation dawned on her. A muffled beeping emerged from the computer console outside the glass. A few seconds later and it ceased followed by vibrations as engines somewhere roared into life.

"I'm on a ship…SHIT I'M ON A SHIP!!!" Adrenaline flooded into her blood stream, bringing everything into focus and shedding the doped sensation from her mind. Memories of being sealed inside a cryo-tube years ago emerged and she started to thump her fists on the glass. The automated systems normally release their users if enough motion was detected. Despite her best efforts, the glass remained intact and the door to her medical coffin refused to open.

"Open up you piece of shit!" The sides of her fists had started to grow numb from the pain of impact. Her breathing on the brink of hyperventilation, she tried to steady herself, her thoughts jumbled together trying to figure out a way. In the end she realised that she had to trust what she saw. "Riddick." It came out softer then she had intended as though she was saying something blasphemous to God. The next call of his name had her full attention, her voice feeling torn, burning as it tried to reach through the glass, the walls and even into space itself.

Her breathing had fogged the glass from the force and length of her cry. At that moment the medical doors opened. The figure was diffused thanks to the condensation and looked nothing more then a large shadow bearing down on her. Once again she heard the thunder of boot steps. Slow and purposeful as they approached the console. The hiss of the locks being disengaged made her jump slightly and the door swung open.

He hadn't changed. His structure still solid, his face still unreadable and the feelings she had as a young runaway flooded back into her adult mind. He looked like he hadn't aged a day since he had left her and Imam back on New Mecca. He turned so that he was facing her and leaned himself back against the wall, his large muscular arms folding across his chest. "If we're going to be stuck with each other 'til this thing is over, I suggest you learn to keep your voice down Jack"

His voice was the same. It was rock steady and growled at the end of his sentences. He was here. He was really here, he came to get her…"Since your awake" Riddick's voice broke into her thoughts, "Maybe we should get you dressed into some clothes" Looking down she realised that her top had been ripped open showing herself clearly. A short cry of embarrassment and her arms flew to cover herself. "Did you HAVE to do that?! Ever heard of a woman's dignity? Jeez!" Riddick's goggled eyes shielded exactly where he was looking. A moment's pause passed before he turned to leave. "A Woman? I havn't seen one" he replied over his shoulder before the doors closed.


	3. One and The Same  Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The cabin she found was the only one that didn't smell like a man's locker room. It wasn't as small as the others, having enough space for a locker in the corner and a double bed with a walk in shower to the right as you entered the room. It was metal toned all around in military grey mixed with small patches of rust in one corner of the ceiling and around the doorframes to the shower.

The medical lab coat she had wrapped around her was flimsy and just about covered her chest. She figured that the person who wore this was either anorexic or flat chested. She walked to the locker, her bare feet slapping against the metal flooring and opened it to find a few identical uniforms neatly pressed and hung. In the shelving section to the right, she found a few vests, a well-worn jumper and some boots a size too big. The leg wear turned out to be a pair of cargo pants that had a rip in the knee. It would have to do until she could find something else.

Wondering around the ship, she had not yet found the bridge and was the only place left that Riddick could be. "Knowing him, he sleeps in the navigations chair," she mused to herself. Remembering how herself and Imam had taken the only sleeping space, she awoke at one point in their journey to find Riddick asleep in the chair. From the time they escaped the dark planet until the merc' ship had caught them; he slept always in that chair.

Back then she thought it was his way of making sure they were safe, so that he could spring into action should something go wrong. But now, older and with more experience then she would like, she had another conclusion. It was like he was denying himself the simple things that make him human. Punishing himself almost. This made her feel sorry for him. It was so unusual to think this way about him. Almost uncomfortable.

Shaking her head clear of it, she picked up what she needed and placed them on the bed before tossing her filthy rags off her body and stepping into the hot spray of the showerhead. The roar of the water and the wonderful sensations of her aching muscles being soothed took her attention away from the cabin door as it opened. Riddick made his presence unknown as he leaned himself against the wall, out of view of the naked woman in his shower.

He could smell her scent wafting out of the cubical, hitching a ride with the steam. He knew she wouldn't be too happy at the idea of him being there. No woman would be. But she had just been through a rough time and he wanted to make sure she wasn't too weak to take care of herself. A sudden gasp and deep throated groan escaped from Jack and then a slight giggle of relief. It had been ages since he had heard anything other then the sounds of tearing flesh, cries of pain and breaking of bones.

The sound of a young woman feeling her tension leaving her body was so…. "Beautiful" he whispered deeply to himself. Hearing her curse as she got soap in her eyes, he took the opportunity to make his exit. As he slipped back into the halls of the ship, his mind's eye took leave of him and remained in the room. It gazed upon her wet milky skin as she padded out of the shower, letting her towel slip to the floor. It watched as she leaned over the edge of the bed to pick up the clean clothes…

In an instant he was back in the hallway, his breath returning to him in a soft gasp and a painful strain in his groin. His steady stride coming to a halt as he half turned, looking back. His heart thumped deadly and his hands balled into fists in response to the frustration he was feeling and the logic that was running through his head. It had been so long since he had even touched a woman.

He felt himself torn, arguing inside himself. His needs, primal and violent wanting to feel something that had been neglected and denied for so long. His logic, trying to deter his nature, desperately throwing everything in its path.

"She's just a kid"

"She's not anymore"

"She looks to you like a brother"

"Then it will be easy"

"She'll never forgive you"

"Not my problem"

"Even if she thinks you're raping her?"

That last one had stopped him half way on his return journey. He hated that word. He hated the assholes that represented it. He's seen them in the slams. They were either full of their ego, believing to be gracing a woman when he forces it on her. Or they were the weak types that preyed on children. Those guys, he normally slit their throats within the first month of being inside.

He knew what he was like but he also knew what it meant when someone says stop. They didn't which is why they ended up cold. Jack knew what they were like also. It was why he came to know her as a boy along with the rest of the crew what seemed like now a lifetime ago. To become the thing she was running away from as a child just to satisfy his physical needs. "No fucking way".

Turning, he made a quick march back to where he was heading. Back to the bridge as quickly as he could before he lost his self-control. As he turned out of the hall, the cabin room door had opened. The steam cleared and revealed Jack; with a hand holding onto the edges of the towel that wrapped around her wet form, listening to the marching beat fade away. Curiosity as to why Riddick was in such a hurry made her dress all the more quickly. Her brown hair she roughly towel dried and threw it back into the shower before following him.

She had to put on 2 pairs of thick socks just to be able to walk in the smallest of the boots she had found and the khaki cargo pants were falling off her hips, she couldn't find anything to tie it up at her waist. The vest tops were the only things that hadn't caused her to complain and out of them all, she picked a faded grey one. It fitted snugly around her top and turned slightly loose as it flowed over her stomach.

She had managed to find her way to the bridge, the air around her chilling and she wished she had taken that jumper out of the locker. But it was so worn through that she doubted it would have helped. She gazed at the back of Riddick's head, poking out of a high backed navigations chair. She couldn't help but smugly smile at her predictions before making herself known. "Where are we heading?" she called out, casually but slowly walking towards him. "You're taking me back to New Mecca aren't you?" The questions seemed to soak in the air, hanging and haunting.

"Jack…come over here" She had heard that tone once before. When he was chained in front of Fry and Johns and they were trying to figure out what to do with him. She had snuck down the stairs and stayed hidden in the shadows. She watched as Fry wiped the sweaty fear from her hands as the mighty killer sat as if on a throne beckoning her with his voice.

It was happening again, now. Except this time, he wasn't restrained. Trying to sound care free, she walked slowly towards the chair as she asked "Is something wrong?" His response was as it was then. "Come closer". She didn't make anymore slow steps. She got angry with herself. "This man has saved your life more times then you can count. Why are you afraid?" Her walk was brisk as she walked right up to his side, seeing that he was sitting at the console, his goggles on apparently gazing at the stars. Her heart thumped in both apprehension and admiration.

"Oh God, I'm still crushing over this guy!" At this, she tried to steady herself, calm her heart by slowly breathing through it. Riddick had what looked like a worker's jacket sitting in his lap. Without looking up at her, his arm extended holding the garment in the air for her to take. "Figured you'd be needing this". She took it and put it on to find that it was a perfect fit.

The jacket was riddled with different types and sizes of pockets for workers to place screwdrivers, bolts, measure tapes or anything else they wanted. Her attention drawn to the jacket, her cargo pants slipped and hung off a hip while her upper thigh was revealed on the other side. Her hands immediately grabbed at the edges and pulled them back up but it was too late. Riddick had already seen it. His eyes hidden behind the black lenses could watch her at their leisure.

A purr sounded from him which made Jack walk back a few steps. He had stood up and was now walking in that slow pace of his towards her. His hands busy working the clasp of his belt as she unknowingly walked herself against a wall. "Riddick?" she asked. He didn't reply. His face unreadable as his belt slid away from his waist and hung at his side. Without warning, he moved quickly.


	4. One and The Same  Chapter 4

Chapter 4

His smell filled her lungs once more, musky and like earth as his hands grabbed the waist band of her pants and pulled. Upwards. "OW!" She called as the crotched pulled up too tightly. Her face a picture of confusion as she looked up and found Riddick smiling down on her. "I think that was me, saving your "dignity"" and without pause, he whipped the belt around her waist and buckled it into place.

Confusion was turning into arousal as she felt his hands working the buckle onto her body. Now all she had to do was play that memory backwards… "Knock it off!" she scowled to herself. But how could she, he had his hands on her. His smell was everywhere around her, drowning her. His face, so close as it was looking down on her.

He suddenly pulled away and she realised that her cargo pants now fitted perfectly. Grinning in thanks she said in jest "When did you become a tailor Riddick?" The large man started to walk away as he said "Since those are mine". Her jaw dropped and she felt heat rushing to her face. She had been in his room, those were his clothes in the locker, the soap she had used had touched his skin. A mixture of embarrassment and a strange sense of being wrapped inside his skin came over her.

"All these years Jack…I hope you're not planning to shave your head again, the girl look is actually working for you". He was mocking her. But was that a compliment from him also? "Yeah, well at least I can make a choice about my hair Baldy". Her hands flew over her mouth in shock at her own response. Riddick, who was just about to sit back into his chair, had slowly turned around.

His tone had turned serious as his words came out measured. "Jack, if you were talking to anyone else they might have broken an arm in response to that." Jack shivered as he reached over to the console and turned the main lights off so that only night lighting was on. He took his goggles off as he came back to stand before her. She had forgot how bright his eyes were in the dark. Like pools of glowing mercury. His entire face seemed to change when he uncovered his eyes. He became more…animal.

"Riddick…" Jack started to retort. But he put his hand up in order of silence. He simply looked at her for what felt like minutes before suddenly lunging out and grabbing her right forearm, where the medical cuff had been placed. She cried out in pain as his thick fingers wrapped around her bruises. He held it there as her left hand wrapped around his wrist trying to pull him off. "Try harder Jack" and with that, he squeezed more.

Fear had been replaced by anger as she used her nails to claw at his knuckles. When this didn't work, even after he started to bleed, she kicked out towards his groin but he used his free hand to grab her ankle before she made contact. With 2 of her limbs in his grasp, a simple tug and she hit the metal flooring hard. A second later, Riddick was on top of her with the tip of a shiv above her heart.

She cried out as he let his weight slowly settle on her, eventually pushing the air out of her lungs and making it hard for her to breathe deeply enough to gain strength. It felt like being in the coils of a constricting snake. Once he was sure he had her full attention he gently spoke, locking his shined eyes onto hers. "I am a killer. You need to learn that. You and I both know I'm not the worst thing out there. And that means, one day…I might not be able to protect you. You must learn to protect yourself"

Jack nodded, her gaze lost in his. The shined eyes had no depth, there was no abyss to lose yourself in. It was solid surface and all it did was reflect. Never letting anyone past. Always keeping what was hidden inside. Riddick got up off her and pulled her up with him. "Go and get some rest. We've got a long way to go and it won't be an easy ride to New Mecca". Jack, rubbing her elbows and forearms was hesitant at asking what was going to happen but figured it could wait till after she had some rest.

As she started to leave the bridge Riddick called out "You can stay in my room". Her skin started to tingle a little at the idea of being wrapped up in his bed sheets tonight and walked that little bit faster to get there. Riddick waited until he was sure she was out of earshot and let out a deep moan as he hid his face into the palms of his hands. She was a terrible fighter but the spirit was there. That was all it took in some situations.

But being there, on top of her like that was almost dangerous. He could smell her fear coming off her in waves, it was the only thing that was preventing him from taking her body… She needed to learn to fight if they came across Toombs. Tomorrow, he would need to start teaching her. The only way he knew how to teach lessons was by experiencing. He hated hurting her. The feeling was overwhelming, like the first few seconds of pain when your cut. Eventually it ebbs away to a dull thumping.


End file.
